


An unstoppable logic

by The_Porg_is_not_impressed



Category: Star Wars Episode VII, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: BB8 is an adorable spy, Badass Rey, Canon Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Oneshot, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Reylo - Freeform, The Resistance can't resist her, Two Halves of Reylo, ben solo redemption, reyloweeklychallenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 10:03:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16951929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Porg_is_not_impressed/pseuds/The_Porg_is_not_impressed
Summary: This text is part of a collection of weekly entries written for the Two Halves of Reylo Tumblr community. #ReyloWeeklyChallengeThey heard the Xi-Class before seeing it. In a perfectly synchronized movement, all the members of the Resistance present in the hangar, a hundred people according to the estimates of BB-8, raised their Blasters towards the place the ship should land. Only Finn and Rose were unarmed.Poe set himself up in a firing position on the box that served as his shield and removed the safety catch of his weapon.“ If I’m wrong, then I’m no longer the best pilot of the Resistance. ” He replied with one last look for his friends.





	An unstoppable logic

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Reylo Weekly Challenge n°9 : Droids.

BB-8 was naturally curious and expansive. He loved to make new friends and store as much knowledge as possible. Collecting memories, incorporating new information into his memory, it was as fulfilling and vital to him as flying an X-Wing was fun for Poe. That’s why he cherished the moments of effervescence, was eagerly waiting for something unusual or important to happen.

For him, any action that was out of the ordinary had a special flavor, as delicious as an update of his programs. It was stronger than him. He could not resist the temptation to record anything he thought was interesting enough to be it ; From the most innocuous conversation to the most complex battle plan, from a friendly handshake to the most passionate kiss, from a safe training session to a risky undercover mission, nothing escaped him. His dear master sometimes said that he was the most curious and devious of all the droids in the Galaxy, and, far from being offended, BB-8 found this analysis of himself quite relevant.  
He was delighted with his unofficial status as a little spy of the Resistance. Because, if R2-D2 and C-3PO could also remember as many important events as him, they were however not small enough to sneak almost anywhere in the base without being noticed. BB-8 was the incarnated discretion, and no one escaped his attention.

This morning, for example, he watched with great interest the social interaction, cute but not very subtle, of two of his closest companions. Since Crait, almost ten months, Finn and Rose played a little game of seduction that he thought fascinating. Often, as now, he found them in the hangar, hidden among the ships, busy repairing an engine that did not really need it. Sometimes they exchanged a laugh, a kiss, a tender look, and BB-8 wondered how the rest of the Resistance was doing not notice all the little details that betrayed that they were in a relationship.  
While he was going away to give them more privacy, an alarm went off all over the building, like a long, heavy roar that made the walls tremble, destroying the impression that, despite the war, they were all safe here, in the ruins of an old base, in a mountain, on Naboo.

BB-8 rolled as fast as possible towards the entrance of the hangar, stopped half-way when he saw that his master ran in his direction, Blaster in his hand, followed by the highest ranks of the Resistance. Other people came around with weapons, but he paid no attention to it.

“ What’s going on ? ” asked Finn stopping in front of Poe, by jostling the little droid slightly in passing.  
“A Xi-Class light shuttle comes straight in our direction and, from what we know, it’s barely able to land without risk of crashing. ” answered the General before ordering a young Technician to turn off the alarm.

There were some sighs of relief when the infernal sound was silent, but nobody lost concentration. The prospect of a surprise attack, in this most isolated area of the planet, after months gone by without their enemies seeming to care about them, was like a whiplash that revived warrior instincts. Only the small group around BB-8 remained calm and measured.

“An Xi-Class who knows where to find us, it can only be Rey…” Finn declared, more for himself than to ask the question that burned his lips ; why use weapons against their own friend ?

Poe winced, and invited them, Finn, Rose, and BB-8, to follow him to the pile of metal crates that would serve as a barricade to them, and which was directly opposite the secondary door of the hangar, the one that was opened on a magnificent blue sky and lush forest.

“ The codes of recognition that we were given to ask permission to land are those of the Crow, but Rey didn’t answer our calls to confirm her identity. This leaves us two options ; the radio is out of order, or it’s not our Jedi who is at the controls of this ship. ”

Rose frowned as she put a reassuring hand on Finn’s shoulder, whose expression was nothing but horror and panic.

“ There is a third option General ” she said. “ Maybe Rey can’t answer because she’s hurt… ”  
“ I thought about it, for a brief moment, and then our radars analyzed its trajectory, it’s perfectly constant. A seriously hurt pilot can’t fly a damaged ship with such precision, not without a droid or a co-pilot to assist him and… ”  
“ And Rey insists on flying alone with the Crow because it’s her baby. ” Finn finished in his place. “ I understand your reasoning Poe, but if you were wrong ? ”

They heard the Xi-Class before seeing it. In a perfectly synchronized movement, all the members of the Resistance present in the hangar, a hundred people according to the estimates of BB-8, raised their Blasters towards the place the ship should land. Only Finn and Rose were unarmed.

Poe set himself up in a firing position on the box that served as his shield and removed the safety catch of his weapon.  
“ If I’m wrong, then I’m no longer the best pilot of the Resistance. ” He replied with one last look for his friends.

A silence of death fell on them. A silence only troubled by their breathing and the erratic roar of the engine of an old ship of the First Order that had become theirs and which, for an indeterminate reason, represented today a potential threat. More the Xi-Class got closer, more the noise it was making sounded against the metal walls of the hangar. It was not as scary as waiting for the attack of their enemies on Crait, or on all the other planets that had served as their temporary refuge, but it was just as stressful. A single ship was not a threat, but it was what could come after it that made each of them uncomfortable.

BB-8, faithful to its principles, moved slightly away from the barricade, to have a better angle of view to film the action to come. Without even looking at him, Poe reached out to kindly tap his head.

“ You must to take cover, big baby. ”

The Astromech responded to this order with a series of enthusiastic and sarcastic beeps.

“ So what ? Just because you will never be shot first doesn’t mean that you are not in danger of taking a lost bullet. Come back here. ”

BB-8 was tempted to protest a second time, just because he knew that this kind of discussion helped his master to relax, but he did not have the time, their supposed enemy was finally in visual. He noticed, like each of his human companions, that the ship was not flying very straight and was struggling to stabilize, because its left wing was half torn off and a thick black smoke was escaping from one of the reactors, which was anything but normal.

Beyond the signs that it had narrowly escaped an attack, the Crow also gave the impression that its entry into the atmosphere of Naboo had not been easy. BB-8 felt that repairs would take a long time, if repairs were planned.

After what seemed like hours, the ship landed as gracefully as possible in the center of the hangar, namely, slipping so hard on the ground that it almost made a turn on itself. The engine stopped instantly and everyone held their breath when, two minutes later, the hatch, located at the back, finally opened.

“ Don’t shoot ! For the sake of the Force, hold your fire !!! ”

It was Rey’s voice. Everyone relaxed gradually. Everyone except Poe, who ordered them to stay in position, and restrained Finn when he started to go away to meet his friend. At first, no one understood his mistrust, some wanted to protest, especially the ex-Stormtrooper, but the wave of indignation calmed quickly when they saw what the General had seen before everyone else.

Contrary to what they had thought. Rey was not alone. Heavily leaning against her as they descended the ramp of the Crow, the ex-Supreme Leader was with her, not handcuffed, perfectly free of his movements. It soon became clear to all that he was not accompanying her as a prisoner. 

No one would stand so close to a prisoner. The most wanted man of the Galaxy had his right arm resting around the shoulders of their glimmer of hope, and she helped him walk by holding him by the waist with a sweetness of whose none of them knew she was able. They were both in a bad condition, breathless and dirty, but Kylo Ren was clearly the most hurt. With his head down against Rey’s, his eyes closed, he was limping, blood was flowing on his temple, and he looked like he had received at least two Blaster shots, one in the shoulder and one in in the belly just above the hip, all his wounds were on the left side of his body.

Poe slowly straightened from his original position, not really reassured to notice that Kylo Ren’s Lightsaber was attached to Rey’s belt, near hers own. It would have been a good sign for anyone else, but he refused to lower his guard and all the weapons in the hangar remained focused on them. BB-8 followed him as he emerged from behind their barricade, and that he was cautiously approaching the new arrivals, while remaining within a reasonable distance of 10 meters. They were soon joined by Finn and Rose, so shocked by the scene that they hardly dared to believe it was real.

When their feet finally touched the floor of the hangar, Rey stopped and whispered something to the man that everyone here had a good reason to hate. He barely nodded, leaned more on her.  
Finally, as if she realizing the seriousness of the situation, Rey’s expression became cold and neutral as her eyes met those of her General, who immediately understood that she was the real threat, because she was ready for anything. Even to kill. So, with his Blaster, which had been directed at Kylo Ren as soon his appearance, he designated her as a new target without any remorse.

A minute passed, then two, before Rey decided to raise her free hand near the Lightsabers.

“ Ask them to drop their weapons Poe. ” She said, in a tone that would not tolerate any refusal.  
“ Do you have all your head, or it’s him who controls you ?!! Do you realize who is with you and what are you asking for ?!!!  ”

BB-8 knowing him well enough to know he was refraining from screaming or spitting insults. Losing his cool now would be signed his death sentence and that of all the Resistance. The droid wondered for a moment if his master was relieved to have sent Chewie on a supplying mission, because his reaction at this situation, good or bad, could have been catastrophic if he had been there.

Rey frowned. She was more and more nervous.

“ I don’t have time for your little games Dameron, he needs medical attention, urgently. Tell them to drop their weapons and let us pass. ”  
“ You would like me to waste the few resources we have for this bastard, while his own allies got rid of him ! You betray the Resistance and you would like us to help you ? ”

Rey showed her teeth, and in an instant her partner’s lightsaber was in her hand and flared up like an angry demon. The red blade was pointed in the direction of Poe, which she clearly considered as her only obstacle. BB-8 panicked and Finn vainly tried to reason with her, but she ignored them.

“ This man is the only reason we’re still alive today, it’s him who allowed your spies to infiltrate the First Order without being spotted, it’s was thanks to his intervention that Hux was too busy to pay attention to the Resistance, it was him who… ” she broke off abruptly, probably understanding that she was wasting time trying to explain herself. “ Listen, I don’t care what you think about him Dameron, he was judged for what he did, and that will haunt him for the rest of his life. But he has changed and I refuse to let him die. Now move !!! Move, or I swear I...I swear I’ll kill you ! ”

At the end of her tirade, she was no more than rage, despair and fear, her lips trembled, and her eyes were filled with tears. Something in her attitude had to alert Poe, for he took a step back, his body stretched out to the extreme, ready to defend himself. BB-8 understood that they were going straight to the slaughter when, feeling that Rey was about to attack, Kylo Ren raised his head slightly, gently pressed his forehead against her temple.

“ Rey…” he called in a soothing, serious, slightly trembling voice.

As if she was coming out of a trance, Rey slowly blinked her eyes. All her anger, her hate, disappeared progressively, to be quickly replaced by worry. And love. So much love. When she was calmed, she turned off the Lightsaber, hung it on her belt, and turned her face to Kylo Ren’s.

“ Shhh, Ben, keep your strengths…” she murmured, putting her hand on his chest, close to his heart.

After a few seconds, she took a deep breath, smiled a little, as if she had heard a comforting word, while nobody had said anything. When her attention turned to Poe, BB-8 no longer saw any aggressiveness burned in her eyes.

“ Poe, throw us in jail if you want… but let me save Ben. I beg you, if he dies, everything is lost… ”

The General inhaled deeply, a part of him wanted to kill, wanted revenge and to avenge all the people dead of the hand of Kylo Ren or because of his orders. On the other hand, he had already seen Rey fight and use the Force, they had no chance against her. With a sigh resigned, he signaled to his troops to lower their weapons, but kept his own raised.

“ All right, go ahead. ”

She nodded and, with a whisper of encouragement to Kylo Ren, helped him walk again. Poe followed them, his Blaster directed on her back, while BB-8 had decided to roll beside her to be able to open the doors for her if necessary.

“ Rey, we’ll have to talk. ” Finn said when his friend passed by him.

She did not answer, kept silent all the way to the medical bay, and a long time later.

*

BB-8 did not consider Rey to be a particularly delicate person, even though she knew how to be soft. He had already noticed that she did not really like touching or being touched. This is why he never stopped was amazed to see her so sweet and kind to Kylo Ren.  
Ben Solo.

A whole week had passed, since she had brought him to the base and that they had been declared prisoners. BB-8 had a hard time understanding why she was taking so much risk for a criminal, but he did not blame her for that. After all, she had always been very kind to him and he loved her a lot, not as much as he loved Poe of course, but enough to trust her in any circumstance. Even if she scolded him from time to time, when she thought he was asking too many questions.

Too many questions about Ben Solo.

Since they had been locked in the medical bay, until further order, Rey was alone to take care of him and his wounds. BB-8 was trying to assist her as best he could, because no member of the Resistance wanted to help them. He was not a medical droid, but he had some knowledge in the matter, in case, for his master, and he was happy to give her advices.

Sometimes, he was a little annoyed not to be able to roll around the base as he usually does. But Poe had given him the mission to stay with the prisoners to watch them, keep them. Which was not very logical in itself, because he could not really oppose two users of the Force if they decided to escape, yet his master seemed to believe that it was in his abilities. He had found that flattering, though stupid, and he had noticed this fact. But, of course, his comment was not heard and, when after three days, Ben Solo had been fit enough to take a shower alone, he almost nearly sent him an electric shock for fear of see him running away. And by excess of zeal.

But it had been useless that day, and it was still the case today. Because Rey was there, and that she did not care about being imprisoned, as long as Ben was safe. The opposite was also true. BB-8 had come to realize that outside the medical bay, until Ben was fully recovered, the rest of the world had ceased to exist for them.

They thought only of their well-being, were interested only in each other. And they sometimes forgot that he was there, with them, and that he was recording everything.

A private conversation, a tender look, a sensual caress, a hungry kiss. These displays of affection never crossed the boundaries of decency, but were sufficiently explicit that he decided to curb his thirst for curiosity. He even ended up doing something he hated and never really did ; delete video files that contained moments too intimate to be share with anyone.

Rose and Finn were cute. Rey and Ben… were too intense to be qualified in one word. So, BB-8 had put aside his eternal quest for knowledge - in human science - to focus on gathering information that would really be useful to Poe, from a professional point of view.

Over the days, Rey was more and more cooperative and accepted to answer questions that concerned the First Order, the lessening of its influence in the Galaxy and the role of Ben in all this. Solo, on the other hand, completely lost interest in this form of passive interrogation, on the pretext that he did not understand his language. A lie, of course…

Tonight, however, after a week of cordial misunderstanding and a nutritious meal in default of be delicious, Ben watched him with the intensity of a predator gauging its prey. He was lying on the bed and Rey, drowsy, was huddled against his naked chest. She was drawing small circles on his skin, waiting for sleep. It was that sweetness that always troubled BB-8. Even if, presently, his analysis of the young woman’s behavior was disturbed by the sudden attention that Ben gave to him.

He wondered what the man wanted, but had the feeling that making the slightest noise would cut short their silent dialogue. About twenty minutes passed before Ben asks him to approach. He obeyed, realizing that Rey was finally asleep and that this was what her companion had been waiting for since the beginning.

“ I will answer all your questions, if you answer the one I’m going to ask you. ” Ben announced without preamble.

BB-8 accepted immediately, because the opportunity was too good. However, he was a little unsure as to why Rey was not to participate in this conversation.

“ Why didn’t you tell them anything yet… about our relationship ? I’m sure Dameron is suspecting something, but you never rushed out of this room to confirm to him this fact. Why ? ”

The Astromech found this request rather strange and irrelevant. He decided that Ben had a slightly questionable sense of priorities, but was careful not to let him know. Instead, he took the time to think about what motivated his silence. When he found his answer, he started swinging his head gently, from left to right, so as to show a semblance of shyness.

< Rey says it’s a secret, I know how to keep the secrets. Even if I don’t like you a lot, I love Rey, and Rey loves you, and you love her… so Poe doesn’t have a say. I am curious and my mission is important, but I am also a good friend. A good friend doesn’t judge, he doesn’t betray. It’s up to you and Rey to tell this to others. I will keep silence. >

When he had finished, Ben raised an eyebrow, troubled, as if he was not expected to answer so frank. Then, to the surprise of BB-8, he let out a laugh, a brief and discreet laugh. Rey must have felt a change of attitude, because she hugged him with a happy sigh. Ben pulled the blanket over her shoulders before straightening slightly to kiss the top of her head. The moment of cajolery passed, he concentrated again on the discussion.

“ Your logic pleases me… ”

Enchanting with this sudden benevolence towards him, BB-8 made a series of happy beeps as he returned to his place. Tomorrow promised to be an interesting and informative day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, feel free to leave a comment, it is always a pleasure. ^^  
> I said that English is not my mother tongue and I don't have a Beta reader, so I apologize for the mistakes.
> 
> If you want, you can find me on my main blog; til-lyanae.tumblr.com


End file.
